Helping Hogwarts
by AwesomeDolphin
Summary: Chiron sent Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico to save Hogwarts. They were not allowed to say they were demigods. But when they made friends with Draco Malfoy, Percy accidentally leaks out that they are demigods. Will Draco Malfoy keep this secret or will he tell everyone like always?
1. Chiron gives a strange quest

**Percy**

"Percy! Over here!" our teacher, Chiron called. I ran over, "I want you to go on a quest with Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth. I would have chosen Grover too, but since he is God of the Wild now he would be super busy." I nodded and tried to act like I agreed with him and knew what he was talking about. Chiron seemed to buy the act and called the rest of the party over. They all looked amazed and agreed at once. I sighed, at least some of us knew what he was talking about.

"Hurry up and get packing!" ordered Chiron in a stern voice. I must have looked startled because Annabeth poked me (I did not feel anything of course) and said, "Percy! HAve you not been listening? We are leaving in an hour!" Thalia and Nico cracked up while I blushed and tried to hide my scarlet face. Chiron nodded at Annabeth and pushed us away.

Back in the room, I packed everything I could, from decent clothes and knives and weapons. Annabeth came in to check on me and my luggage. She started taking out the weapons and said we do not need weapons there.

**Annabeth**

I got to the big house first. Since Percy decided to repack and Thalia wanted to double check on her luggage. Nico wanted to rest first and shower (he is still pretty freaky to me). Chiron started telling me instructions and how we will meet Hagrid and be staying with the Weasleys. He mentioned in a hard voice that we are not allowed to say we are demigods. Just pretend we are muggles (I seriously need to research wizard words!), I was fine with it. But Percy was crushed that he could not show off that his father was Poseidon.

Thalia arrived right after Percy did, but Nico arrived 20 minutes after they did. By the time he arrived, we were ready to go. Chiron himself asscorted us out (in his wheelchair of course) to New York City. He called a taxi for us and disappeared before we could say bye. The taxi took us to the New York Airport. I felt Percy grimace as he caught sight of the airplanes, he then looked up to the sky. Thalia looked super confident and nudged Nico, who was chewing his nails. I groaned and told them, "Zeus will definately not zap you out of the sky!" They looked a bit better, but still paled. Thalia and I had to drag them on to the plane.

I was relieved when we landed safely in England. There, we met a gigantic man (lets just say we don't meet big and friendly human beings). Percy looked ready to strangle him. The man, who told us he was Hagrid, seemed pretty friendly. He told us the headmaster, Dumledore, had special wands made for us. He handed each wand to us. Mine was gray with a book on top, Thalia's was sky blue with a lightning sign at the top, Nico's was black with a skeleton (mini) on top, and Percy's was dark blue with wave symbols at the top.

**Thalia**

We all stared at our wands, not sure what to do. Until Hagrid gave us our books and robes. He then checked his watch and said we should go to the Weasley's house now. I was pretty disapointed to see the house small and looked ready t collapse. Nico obviosly thought it was a good house since it looked like ghosts lived in it. Percy and Annabeth's faces were expressionless. Hagrid just looked pround of it, he said he needed to go and left without another word. We all shuffled to the doorstep and rang the doorbell.

A fat woman opened the door and smiled at us, "welcome dears! I am Mrs. Weasley!" We looked behind her and saw three children, two boys and one girl. I decided not to comment on the girls bushy hair. Annabeth obviously thought not too, but Nico and Percy burst out laughing. Annabeth and I glared at them. They got the message and shut their mouthes up.


	2. Meeting the strangers

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for your review GinnySong that means a lot to me. I would also love to thank my four followers!**

**Harry**

Mrs. Weasley called us downstairs to meet the new people. I was surprised to find four scrawny looking kids. They looked about the same age as me, Ron, and Herminone. But Ginny decided to be friendly and embraced one gothic looking girl. The girl pulled back in alarm and shot Ginny an icy glare. Fred and George came charging down and knocked Ginny to one side. They then asked the four new kids, "do you guys like pranks?" A pale boy looked at the other boy (I think he is the leader), the other boy soon shot us all a charming smile and said, "hi! my name is Percy Jackson and this here is Nico Di Angelo," he pointed to the pale boy, "and we love pranks! always playing it on the girls," the two girls frowned at him. Fred and George looked delighted and amused, they motioned for the two boys to follow them up the stairs and we all heard their bedroom door bang shut.

The two girls shuffled towards the direction the prankster party went uncertainly. But Herminone stopped them at the last second and said, "hi! are you two book worms?" The girl with blonde hair and gray eyes looked relieved and replied, "yes!" the gothic girl shot her a look and she rephrased it, "at least i do!" she said cheerily. Then the two of them disappeared down the hall. Ginny seemed to want to make friends with the gothic girl, even after what happened just now. She asked, "do you know how to play quidditch?" Ron and I grinned and looked at the girl with pleading eyes. The girl however, looked confused and asked, "what is quidditch?"

Ginny shot up the stairs and appeared later with her broom, my broom, and Ron's broom. The gothic girl must have thought it was funny because she burst out laughing and said, "is quidditch a sweeping game where you complete who sweeps the fastest and the cleanest?" Ron and Ginny looked confused, probably because their mother does it with her wand. I laughed and said, "nah come with us to the field and we will show you!" She smiled uncertainly and blushed, "yeah sure".

**Mrs. Weasley**

The four children looked a little bit skinny. I think I better cook them a large meal to welcome them. I guided the four children into the living room and called the rest down. Harry, Ron, and Herminone looked taken back at the four skinny kids. But Ginny rushed to the girl who looked the most unwelcoming and embraced her. The girl in return, pushed her away. I was about to interfere with that problem when I thought, no I can't this is the children's problem, let them solve it by themselves.

Soon afterwards, Fred and George appeared and took away the two boys. While I watched with amusement as Herminone took a blonde haired girl with gray eyes down the hall. Then Harry, Ron, and Ginny took the other girl down to the field with their brooms. I laughed silently to myself and thought, this would be a brilliant year.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I am on vacation and will be very busy. :D though I will try and update every one or two days**


	3. Draco Malfoy, the good boy

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for your review Rachelsparklegirl! Now I have six followers! Yay!**

**Percy**

Today is the last day of staying with the redheads (Weasleys look red) , yay! Now, I don't have to walk around and embarrass myself. Thalia and Annabeth seemed to think the same thing. While Nico, didn't have to because he managed to convince the redheads that he can use magic and get to the places we need to be without being seen (such dumb redheads). But I think they were a little suspicious when Nico emerged from the shadows looking tired and ready to sleep. Thalia giggled (very unlike her) and helped Nico up. Nico murmured his thanks and tried to keep up with us (in the shop, such a dumb thing to do) in the shop. Since the four of us already bought our books and everything, then we were just going around and making friends. I especially liked this guy called Draco Malfoy. He seemed to have much more sense in his head than the redheads put together. Anyways, he was going on about the four houses and said the four of us could stay with him if we wanted to (he alway added tactfully, that we would not have to embarrass ourselves when we were with him). Nico and I immediately nodded our heads eagerly, but Thalia and Annabeth shook their heads (such girls, they wre just being polite).

We ended up splitting up, Thalia and Annabeth staying with the redheads and Nico and I staying with the Malfoys. Draco smirked at the redheads and muttered some rude words at them. Nico and I sniggered, we loved using rude words on the losers. Mrs. Weasley looked at us with a new look, hatred. It said that all around her face. I stared straight back at her while Nico pulled faces. The redheads tried not to cry and held their heads up high, they marched out of the store with Thalia and Annabeth trailing behind them. Harry and Herminone glared at us and said warningly, "Beware of death eaters, you guys were supposed to be with us, then we could have protected you," Nico cracked up and fired back almost immediately, "you protect us? we were supposed to protect you!" I stared at Nico and shook my head. Nico backed down and Draco dragged us out of the store.

**Draco**

Mother and I were going to get me some new school books. As we went in, it was crowded with the dirty redheads aand a filthy mudblood. I then saw four new students and thought in my head, they don't seem exactly thrilled to be in here stuck with these blood traitors. So I walked up to the two boys and introduced myself, "hi new students, I suppose? I am Draco Malfoy of the slytherin house" they looked shocked but introduced themselves as Percy and Nico. They were here as exchange students from New York. I then asked if they liked they Weasleys (calling them Weasleys because I am being polite), they looked at me like I was dumb, "of course not! They are embarrassing!" they shouted together. I smirked, well well. What do we have here? I thought in my head. Even exchange students think the blood traitors were embarrassing. The Weasleys (being polite again) marched out of the shop and Harry and Herminone muttered some fierce words to the two boys, the boys replied immediately in hushed tones. I dragged the two boys out of the shop and ordered them to get their luggage.

They went in the direction of the Weasley's house (seriously small) and I turned to my mother and father and used my famous pleading eyes, "can Percy and Nico stay with us? please?" my mother agreed almost immediately. But my father needed a good reason and I replied him by saying, "they were embarrassed by the Weasleys and don't want to be seen with them," he looked convinced and agreed. I smirked, "this year would be an interesting year," I said silently.


	4. Dumbledore gets confused

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating in a while! But I am very pleased to have eight followers already! For this chapter, I want to thankPJandLGequalsLove for her/ his kind advice. Enjoy the story!**

**Percy **

Annabeth and Thalia cornered me and Nico in the train compartment. We shrugged at each other and looked at them with our famous innocent puppy eyes. Instead of crowing over us, they both glared harder. "Percy JAckson and Nico Di Angelo!" they bellowed with rage, Nico and I covered our ears. At the exact same time, Draco walked in with his two little (most leaders are big so they call their side kicks little, but in this case, they are huge) side kicks.

Ron and Harry came in and pushed the two fuming girls out of this compartment. "Thank you blood traitors," Draco sneered while his two side kicks stood there grinning foolishly. Nico stood up and said, "later suckers," Thalia and Annabeth looked like they were ready to burst with anger. Draco clamped him on the back, "that's it Nico! that is the right way to treat these nobodies!" Nico stood there and smirked at him. I stood up (not wanting to be left out) and jeered, "who do you nobodies think you are to stand around in our compartment?" Annabeth and Thalia clenched their fists and tried to punch me, but Ron and Harry pushed them out. I could still hear them yelling outside. Draco complimented and applauded for me and Nico. He looked pleased that we were following his footsteps.

When we got off the train, a woman escorted us inside and told us that she would place the hat on our heads when our name was called. Nico was called first, he sat on the stool and the weird hat started talking (a talking hat?). We all couldn't seem to hear what the hat said to Nico, but in the end, he yelled out, "Slytherin!" The slytherin table applauded, including Draco Malfoy. Annabeth was called next, the hat called out, "This brain is totally in Ravenclaw!" The ravenclaws applauded while the gryffindors sniggered kindly. Thalia was called next, the hat took a long time on her and finally yelled out, "this one has a mischievious heart! I will say Gryffindor!" The gryffindors applauded loudly while the slytherins all booed. Finally, it was my turn, the hat whispered into my ear, "you my friend have made friends with the wrong guy, but I see you as a bad friend too," Wow I thought, he can sure rhyme! The hat yelled out, "Slytherin!" The slytherin table applauded and when I got to the slytherin table, Draco offered me some food.

**Dumbledore **

I was very pleased with the hat sorting Annabeth and Thalia. But I am confused it had chosen Nico and Percy into Slytherin. I thought Percy was just like Harry, but now I know that I am wrong. Percy can be like Harry in some ways, but a cold hearted one. Harry always thought of his friends and resembled his father. Percy did not think of his friends (judging by the mean looks he is getting from the girls).

I am sure that there is a reason behind this. Perhaps I should wait for another week, then lets see the results (stroking beard thoughtfully). Percy and Nico sure seem to be having a great time with Draco and his friends. I sure hope that they notice Draco and his friends were selfish and supported Voldemort. For they are most certainly falling into the trap.


	5. A one way trip with no return

**Hi guys! Thank you for all the reviews! I am very pleased to have ten followers already! I try to make my chapters long, but I can't help making them short! **

**Draco **

I am very pleased with Percy and Nico's performance. I think it is time to take them to the dark lord and make them pledge to help him. Today was the day of the slytherin quidditch tryouts. I asked Percy and Nico if they wanted to tryout with me, but they said no and sat down on the bleachers. Annabeth also sat down, but I was surprised to see Thalia trying out as gryffindor chaser. The captain called me up next, "Draco Malfoy! Trying out as the slytherin seeker!" I grinned and strode over to the captain, he held a stopwatch and told me to get ready. "Go Malfoy!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, I felt my cheeks burning and quickly mounted my broom so that no one can see it.

I am very pleased with my performance, when the captain released the snitch I caught it in ten minutes and exactly thirty seconds. I sure beat the other slytherin seeker! He was a laughingstock, going so slow and he only caught the snitch in one hour and a few seconds! The captain immediately made me the seeker judging that there were no more seeker tryouts. On the other side, I could see Thalia scoring goals and getting cheers from the audience.

I sighed, everyone knows me as evil and cruel. But actually, my heart was just the same as their hearts! It is just that I have a big responsibility and that would be to help the dark lord at all times until I die. But still, I think it is crossing the line if I bring Percy and Nico to serve the dark lord for their whole lives. I will consider about , I thought of a plan, but first, I have to find Percy and Nico.

I decided to go to the dark lord and tell him I don't want to serve him anymore. It will greatly disappoint my parents, but it is the only way Percy and Nico can still be my friends. They are nice and fun to be with and I want them as friends. This is going to be scary, I thought, thinking of the trip to the dark lord's mansion like house. I asked Crabbe if he had seen Percy and Nico, he nodded and pointed to the courtyard where they were sitting and laughing together. I plastered a smile on my face and hope they don't kill me.

**Percy **

Draco came to find Nico and I. He told us that he served the dark lord. Nico and I jumped back in fright. We then listened as he said his plan about taking us to voldy morty guy and us acting like we were going to serve him and then Draco will shoot out spells at voldy morty while me and Nico sneak behind him and attack. Draco thought it was best for us to attack behind since we were not good at battling (I had to bite my mouth shut when he said this, who was he to say we were not good at battling?). Draco then left us there and then started pretending to battle with the air, waving around a imaginary sword.

This is it, the three of us were standing in front of this ... mansion. Draco muttered a few words and then the gate sprang open. Nico started sniffing around and turned to Draco, "he killed a lot of people, right?" Draco laughed nervously and nodded. Nico frowned and started walking. Draco nudged me and I raced towards Nico. Nico then whispered to me, "he smells dead too, what if he is actually dead and I can order him around?" I looked at the mansion with new hope, "yeah! Why don't you order him around?" Nico smirked and said, "race ya!" Draco looked confused at our behavior, but kept quiet.

I bumped into Nico when I reached the steps. He was peering at the door and muttering in greek really fast. Since I was a demigod, I could understand greek. But Nico was speaking too fast. I could only here, was dead and should be dead, he also said something like reborn. I was really confused by the time we entered the building. Draco bowed and gestured for me and Nico to follow. I did, but Nico stood still. Draco tried to pull Nico down but Nico was stronger, "Nico, get down here!" Draco hissed. Nico shook his head. I tried and pulled Nico down, but Nico gave me a glare that said don't-mess-with-me. I gulped and shrugged at Draco. I then stood up too, "I think Nico knows what he is doing," Draco glared and stood up too. Then, a man walked in. Nico shuddered and said in a tiny voice, "you have murdered hundreds and you should be dead by now," The man looked impressed and slightly taken back. "Who have we here, Draco?" he said with an icy voice, I felt the room get ten degrees colder. When Draco did not answer, he said it again, but this time, faster and sharply, "I said, who are these two boys and what are they doing in my house?!" Draco collapsed and two adults  
(who looked like Draco) rushed over and carried Draco away.

Nico had not stopped shaking. I did not know who he was, but his name sounded like moldy cheese. I stared at him and said, "we have come in peace (not) and Draco over there, wishes to stop serving you," everyone in the room gasped except for me, Nico, and Draco who still layed unconcious in his father's (I think?) arms. The man's eyes looked as if they were ready to pop out of his eyes, "how dare you come here at all!" Then he motioned to the man, "I want that up to no good son of yours dead," the man and woman shook their heads frantically and the murderous (he looks murderous too) man's nostrils flared, "right now," he said. Nico pulled out his deadly sword and struck at the murderous man's arm. It stayed on and the man pulled out his stick (I still don't get why people call it wands, it sounds like it came out of a fairy tale) he muttered some words and Nico's sword flew out of his hand. I gaped at Nico and pulled him out of the door. Let's just hope Draco's parents don't kill him.


	6. Fred Weasley gets suspicious

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating, I am still sick (unfortunately) but well enough to type another chapter! So enjoy and remeber, a sick person typed this so it might not be that good or long.**

**Fred Weasley **

I was working on my newest joke with George when I saw Percy, Nico, and Draco sneak out of the school gates. I mean, Percy was nice and everything and he already has a few admirers so I don't get why he has to be friends with Draco. Nico was scary though and he seems like a death eater type. Anyways, I got suspicious and started following them, until I saw them reach you-know-who's mansion. I then turned around and ran to find help. I bumped into Herminone and told her everything and she immediately went to find Ron and Harry while I went to find George. Before George could say anything, I dragged him towards Herminone, Harry, and Ron.

Herminone (always fast to think and react) already thought of a plan and started assigning us tasks. George, Harry, and Ron looked confused and Herminone sighed before explaining what happened and her plan all over again. My task was to sneak in some fireworks with George and let them out while Harry and Ron go and shoot spells at you-know-who. Herminone would then use the wiggle leg spell on Draco, Percy, and Nico.

Our plan backfired when Professor Snape held us in for detention becuase he thought the five of us were planning on playing a prank on him. Harry started saying it was unfair that he always thought it was us but that only made Professor Snape madder and hold us in for another two hours. Herminone looked like she was ready to cry (probably because she was never accused of something like this). George and I just sat there, bored (we were always being accused nowadays). Harry and Ron kept on pacing around. Professor Snape just sat there looking at a piece of parchment. Just then, Thalia burst in the door. "Professor Snape! Professor Snape! Percy and Nico came back saying Draco is in danger!" Professor Snape glared at us and cleared his throat, "I will handle this, you look after them and make sure they don't leave this room!" he ordered Thalia. She nodded her head glumly and sat down. "Dang it," whispered George.

**Thalia **

I was spending some time laughing with Parvati and Angeline when Percy and Nico came running towards me, their robes ripped. I immediately noticed something was wrong, they were always with Draco and now he was nowhere in sight. "What happened?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth when they reached me, panting hard. "Draco in dan-da-danger!" gasped Nico. I glared at them and thought, serves them right for following that no good blonde boy. "Please help!" Percy begged, getting on his knees. I smirked, "fine, seaweed brain," they quickly ran away to get help while I ran to Professor Snape to report it.

Snape was in with the twins, Herminone, Harry, and Ron. When I told him, his face immediately changed to a concerned look and he ordered me to stay and watch them. I groaned and sat down, this is probably the most boring job ever!

**Thank you people who gave me advice and as for you FastFrank I think my story is fine but I will try and slow down a little if you insist. Guest, I know I am kind of ruining things but I am still using my creativity. Thank you guys and please appreciate me. **


	7. Draco meets the Minotaur

**Hi guys! I really appreciated everyone who followed me and favorited me. I also love my reviews! Thank you PJandLGequalsLove for your advice and review, you are the best! I am including some of PJandLGequalsLove's ideas in this storoy so half of the credit goes to her! Before we move on to the story, I am getting better from my sickness. still a bit of coughing but to those Percy Jackson fans who are reading this, this person is a good writer **Rebecky2277**. To those Harry Potter fans out there I would recommand a story called **Oh crap! I hear music** . Anyways, these are really good books and if you guys like crossovers then I would recommand **Half bloods of all sorts **there are a lot of chapters there and it is really amusing. Oh and my family took a trip to China and I visited a school and it was so cool ! Their english is awesome ! Anyways, enough talking, time for the story !**

**Draco**

I woke up on a bed with my mother and father looking at me. They had worried expressions on their faces and I immediately realized something was wrong. "What happened?" I asked, their expressions softened and shook their heads. The nurse camae in and told them time was up. They started walking out but I jumped up and tried to follow them. The nurse stopped me and held me firmly, she muttered a spell and I soon fell asleep.

This time I woke up in another envioronment, hang on, I remember this place! This is the, never mind I don't know. "Draco!" boomed a loud and low voice, I turned got out of the rather stinky but gigantic bed and looked at where the sound came from. Speaking of stinky, this giant is even more stinky and dirty, guess who? If you guessed Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts (what a horrible job) then you guessed right. There he was standing right at his little kitchen (more like a public run-down bathroom) making some tea (for me? no thank you). I quickly got up and sneered, "if my dad heard about this, you will be fired, how dare you put me in this teeny and dirty hut!" He looked at me but said nothing, I sniffed myself one last time to make sure I smelled alright and raced out, not bothering to close the door.

Percy and Nico were down by the lake. I ran up to them and Percy greeted me with a smile. Nico slapped me on the back and asked me what happened. I shook my head and said, "I can't explain anything, I am confused myself and cannot exxplain," Nico looked away and Percy dragged him away quickly. I stood there, looking foolish and wondering what they were up to. Suddenly, I saw a gigantic spark fly up into the air from the direction Percy had pulled Nico into. I ran there and gasped, there was a ugly creature fighting Percy and Nico, he was bigger than Hagrid and carrying a shield (I thought those were gone!) and axe (weren't these axes used for cutting down trees?). Percy and Nico both held swords in their hands fighting hard while Annabeth and Thalia rushed over, they too were holding weapons. Annabeth was holding a knife and Thalia was shooting arrows. They were fighting so well and I hung back, careful not to be seen while I watched closely.

"This reminds me of the time we were fighting that bull!" Percy yelled, everyone nodded but I noticed Thalia shudder, what was her problem? anyways, this is getting good. I made a mental note about telling Professor Snape about this.

**Thalia **

Annabeth came barging in through the door and ordered the rest out. They all grinned while I cast her a death glare. She returned it and told me that the famous Minotaur was on school grounds and it was our duty to protect the Hogwarts people. I took our weapons and rushed outside. I caught sight of Draco as we entered the 'battle zone'. I didn't have anytime to think about it and just went on battling.

In the middle of the battle, Percy suddenly yelled out, "This is just like the time when we were battling the bull!" everyone laughed but I shuddered remembering when Luke had poisoned me so that he could get the bull in. He is going to die, but since he is dead already, I can't do anything about it. This disgusting Minotaur is really starting to smell. I had to scrunch my nose to avoid fainting. Ugh, this is so not my idea of fun fighting.

**Hi guys, this is all I have for now. The teachers are shoving homework at us, so annoying! Anyways, I am updating slower but still be on because I will update whenever I have free time! **


	8. Harry blushes !

**Hi guys this chapter will be short because I don't have a lot of free time to write. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave suggestions. Sorry for not updating for such a long time! I just started reading House of Hades and it rocks! I recommend it to anyone who loves to read. Stay strong and be creative! That phrase came from staystrong203, she writes really good stories and you guys should really read it. **

**Harry **

Annabeth is a life savior. She came in and ordered us out, I couldn't contain my joy and even let a little scream out of my mouth. Ron looked at me with a weird look and I shrugged. Thalia though, wasn't so friendly. She gave us all a look that could cause a person to kill themselves. But as wizards, we were used to it. Fred even grinned at her. I sighed when everyone rushed out, leaving me to tumble out behingd them, my bag on top of me. Herminone sighed and exclaimed, "can't you run properly Harry? Even Ron can manage that and you are certainly much more talented than him!" I was about to protest but Ron opened his mouth first, "hey! Like you are more talented than me!" I smirked, talk about exaggerating!

Anyways, after we got through the arguing problem (Ron bashed me in the head with his bag and I gave George a black eye *flash a big smile*) we ran out onto the courtyard. When we found it empty, we sighed, "we lost them again!" Herminone exclaimed. But then, Draco walked towards us. I blocked his way and asked, "I hope you don't have anything to do with the four exchange students?" Draco sneered, "as if I would be caught fighting with a large stinky monster!" Ron gaped and spluttered with laughter, along with Fred and George. Draco punched Fred and teased George about his black eye. Everyone looked at me and I blushed, oh why did it always have to be me? Thalia saved the day this time, she pushed Draco away and said, "who cares who did it? it is certainly none of your buissness," I relaxed and gave her a greatful smile.

She did not return (sniff, she barely glanced at me!) it and just told everyone to return to what they were doing and act like nothing happened. Herminone took charge from there, "go back to detention if you were at detention," she gave me, Ron, Fred, and George a look. We all grinned and ran away. Unluckily, Snape caught us and made us serve another two hours of detention. Fred cursed and tried to say somethng to George, but like I said, Snape would never let that happen.

Speaking of Snape, where is he? and where is Percy? They better not be up to something, if I catch them. They are dead! "Ouch!" ooppsss, I accidentally bumped into Ginny! She can be so pretty sometimes, omg now I am just sounding dumb. "sorry," I mumbled and blushed, Ginny laughed. "don't worry," she said softly. I grinned and ran away. That was weird, I told myself.

**Haha! I told you guys this chapter would be short, if I get two more reviews then I will continue! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Review!**


	9. Chiron versus Snape

**Yay! I did get two more reviews (actually I got four more!) ! Anyways, I kind of forgot my whole storyline for a while and had to read through my whole story again, but now I remember! And this time, Percy and Chiron set a trap for Snape!**

**Percy **

Chiron came to Hogwarts for a few days to talk to me. He made sure no one knew he was here except for me. He told me Snape was acting really suspicious and was always sneeking out of the school grounds. Chiron wanted me to set a trap and catch him. Chiron said he had asked Dumbledore to make a truth potion, a strong one. Dumbledor agreed and said he would do anything for Chiron. At night (that was the time Snape usually sneeked out), I will take a sack and capture him, you know, kind of like kidnapping style. Yep, nothing could go wrong with _that _plan.

It is easier said then done. The plan worked fine, until I tackled Snape. Chiron and I had completely forgotten Snape was a wizard. He used magic and shot some spells that made my legs wiggle really badly. I collapsed to the ground and Snape ran off to the distance. After a few minutes (even though it felt like years since I am a demigod), Nico emerged from the shadows (that boy still scares me) and helped me up. Chiron came rushing over (like finally) and asked me what was wrong. I could have smacked him in the head, can't he see that Snape cursed me and ran off?! Honestly, he can really act like a centaur sometimes!

I guess Snape won that match. Chiron looked like he was ready to explode, "why did you let him escape, Percy?" lets face this, Chiron had just lost his mind. "Chiron! That guy is a wizard! How could you possibly forget?!" Chiron blushed and tried to hide his face, "I guess I was a bit too excited," he mumbled centaurishly. Nico rolled his eyes and summoned some dead skeletons from the ground to help break the curse.

**Chiron **

Snape is going down! That guy will be history soon! Dumbledore did not believe me when I told him Snape was a death eater (you know, those creepy guys that have a mark a their hand). I decided to let Percy tackle him to the ground and I will personally carry him to Dumbledore's office. Okay, I will admit I am seriously jealous of that guy (meaning Snape). He has earned Dumbledore's respect without doing anything! I had to fight a lot of people to earn Dumbledore's respect. Anyways, this would be sweet revenge.

Little did I know that Snape would curse Percy, causing him to have wiggly jellylike legs. I got so furious when it happened and had to control myself not to shove Percy hard in the chest. Percy himself looked like he was ready to slap me. Nico just looked confused, he then summoned three skeletons from the ground and ordered them to break the curse Snape set on Percy.


	10. Clarisse and Ares think alike

**Hi people! I am back with the next chapter! School has not been very pleasant lately and I am typing my story to get over the hard feelings. Some of it might not make any sense, and if I repeat anything you guys can tell me in reviews. Thank you for your cooperation! Oh and I had an awesome vacation, spending time with my cousins and everything. Thinking about those stuff might make me happy. Before I get off topic, please enjoy this chapter (that sounded so formal). **

**Clarisse **

Chiron called me and my dad, Ares (yes, he called with the little machine called phone). Ares answered it and immediately took out his prized weapons. He told me to go get my spear and we will be off to a hog's wart (I don't get it, how will we fit into a hog's wart and why us?). Ares (I don't call him dad), looked pretty confused himself. "Chiron will be coming here to pick us up in five minutes.

As if it was a cue, Chiron showed up in a jeep (since when did Chiron get a car?) and said, "no questions, just sit in the car," Ares took the front and ordered me to sit in the back. Chiron drove through the highway at top speed. I clung on to the seat for dear life, I am pretty sure Ares did the same. We were crossing the bridge when a large wave crashed onto the car, the engine broke and we were all soaked. I swore to myself that I will just kill Percy when I see him at camp. Ares swore to himself silently that he will make sure Poseidon learns his life lesson once and for all, never mess with the god of war. Wow, we really are alike.

Chiron hailed a taxi and we drove to the airport (oh my gosh, I am totally not gonna get on a airplane). "Time to board!" Chiron hollered in my ears, I grimaced, "what was that for?" I grumbled.

Our plane almost got zapped by lightning. Oh and before I forget, clouds covered the windows causing the pilot (such a dumb person) to steer blindly. We almost fell into the water twice and luckily avoided dropping into a volcano. "Dad how could you!" Ares said through gritted teeth. I snorted, "what a grandpa I have." Chiron looked at us sternly and shushed us.

When we finally landed (I wouldn't exactly say safely), I rushed out and breathed in the awesome England air (did I mention this hog is from England?). In the distance, I spotted Percy (oh yeah, sweet revenge time). My lips curled into a sneer. Ares saw him too and looked at me, "all yours Clarisse, go get him!" he said. Chiron was nowhere in sight so I better kill Percy quickly.

"What do you think you are doing?" a girly voice said behind me. I groaned and turned towards her instead. She had dark blonde hair and was wearing a light pink skirt and a white T-shirt. Her shoes looked like she made it herself, anyways, my point is, she is totally a Aphrodite girl (ugh, I hate them all except for Silena). Lets just hope she doesn't start commenting on my clothes or dab some make-up on my face (that is what Aphrodite did to Annabeth, I laughed until I fell down the hill when I heard about it, honestly, Annabeth can be so nerdy sometimes).

**Hi guys please review! My mood has not gone any better but at least writing has distracted me for a while. See ya and cowabunga! Oh and if you guys ever want to go on vacation, I would recommand Malaysia or Singapore these two are really lovely countries. **


	11. Clarisse insults Aphrodite

**Hi guys, I am taking a break from homework and typing stories here. Lets all hope in the future there is a law saying no giving kids homework! That would be nice. So anyways, I was reading some crossovers and laughing really hard so now my tummy hurts. (sad). Enjoy!**

**Aphrodite **

I was taking my beauty stroll (yes I take beauty strolls so I don't get fat) when I saw Ares! and unfortunately, his very unfashionable daughter, Clarisse. I saw them whispering together and Clarisse take out her spear (honestly, if she had to fight, at least fight with fashionable weapons!). Ares walked away and I strolled over to her casually (yes, I made sure I looked girly). "What do you think you are doing?" I said, while twirling my blonde hair with a finger. Clarisse turned to me and immediately, a look of hatred filled her eyes. "I don't know who you are, but you are like a total Aphrodite girl, you mortal," she sneered (does Ares ever tell his daughter about me? and how dare she just call me a mortal!). I glared at her (making sure my face doesn't have any wrinkles) and said in a high pitched voice, "why Clarisse, don't you remember me?" I dabbed a little make-up on my face, "I am Aphrodite!" smoothed out my skirt, "don't you dare insult me again you half-blood!" snapped my bag shut and stormed away (yes, I am afraid I did not look so ladylike that time, but who cares?).

Ares paid no attention to me, I fumed. War gods, I should have known. Anyways, not my problem now, leave it to him to teach his daughter some manners! What kind of daughter is that! Can't even tell a mortal apart from a immortal!

**Percy **

I was due to meet Chiron, Ares, and Clarisse at the airport (I brought my armour and riptide so if Clarisse or Ares want to kill me I would be prepared). I happened to be passing by when I saw Clarisse with Aphrodite? Talking together, they seemed to be argueing. I was going to walk over when I heard Clarisse call Aphrodite a mortal (how dumb can that girl get?). Aphrodite must be furious, I quickly ran away from them. Not my problem, leave it to the girl and old woman (I think Aphrodite is the oldest olympian, right?).

I saw Chiron and Ares talking briskly together. They don't seem to want to be disturbed either. Oh well, I will just sit at a corner somewhere and watch tem until they are done talking.

** Clarisse**

Finally, Aphrodite finished her non-stop (very girly) chatter. I looked around for Percy and find no one. Curse Aphrodite, I thought. Ares is gonna kill me when he finds out I failed him. Oh well, lets blame it all on Aphrodite, maybe she could charmspeak Ares out of it? That would be bad, I will make sure Aphrodite stays out of my family buissness.

Finally, Ares and Chiron finished talking. That was when we starrted walking towards the direction of a bus. Percy (why did it have to be him?) ran up to us and said to Chiron, "I did as you told, Chiron, what do you want now?" Chiron said, "tell them about the plan, I am sure Ares and Clarisse will suceed," Percy nodded and told us everything. I snorted when Percy said he got wiggly legs (even son of Poseidon can be cursed easily).

**Thats all for now people! Reviews please! Thanks!**


	12. Percy gets two dads?

**Hi guys! I feel like I should update more, so here I am! Thank you **pandalove1** for following me and reviewing. I appreciate it! My brother and I were playing soccer and then I was like, "hang on, I forgot to update Helping Hogwarts!" My brother is still playing soccer now, pretty annoying. So anyways, my point is, enjoy! Oh and I am now sitting next to my fanfiction sister, Rebecca. Her stories are really Percy Jackson. **

**Percy **

It was a boring trip (you know how those stories always start with something like, it was a rainy day, and everything? yep, this is one of them), Clarisse and I were sitting as far from each other as possible (hey, I don't like to be enemies, but she is the daughter of Ares). So then, we had to take the bus and the bus dropped us off at a train station (where Clarisse and Ares both went to the ice-cream booth and bought ice-creams for everyone, me NOT included). Clarisse grinned at my jealous face and whispered, "my father and I only buy things for people who don't waste them. I groaned, but had an idea, dad please help me, I prayed. I know I can only control seas and oceans and those type, but it would be cool to control the melting ice-cream since it melted into water.

I focused on Clarisse's melting ice-cream. Slowly, the water started rising up and suddenly and splashed Clarisse's face. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" she squeaked (wow, now who sounds girly). "Lol Clarisse," I didn't know you sounded girly," I teased her, she glared at me.

On the highway, a dark cloud swirled over us. Something hit me on the head and I blacked out. I woke up in a mansion, oh wait, I know this mansion. It was the one Draco, Nico, and me went to. Now who owned this thing again, oh right, the Voldy-morty guy who's name sounds like moldy cheese (lol, who in the world would name their child moldy cheese?). That guy was bending over me now and with a swipe of his hand he said, "I blood adopted you, Percy Jackson Mort and now all the magic you do is dark magic, muahahahaha!" I blinked (I wasn't fully awake yet and did not understand wizard words). "Who is Percy Jackson Mort?" I mumbled sleepily. Vooldy-mort huffed, "never speak to your father that way, son," I grinned a toothy grin, "I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," I said (who does moldy cheese think he is? certainly not my dad). Suddenly, as if he heard it all, Poseidon popped up out of nowhere, "nice to see you have made a friend, Percy!" he said and splashed water onto my face.

I shook my head and willed my shirt to dry. Where was I? And what was Poseidon doing here? Why am I in this mansion? How did I get here? "Welcome back to earth son," both men said, then stared at each other.

**Clarisse **

Oh this is just perfect, I was just sitting in the bus, glaring at Percy. Now I am lying on a hard bed with some red heads staring at me. Beside me, Ares was searching for his prized weapons, speaking of that, let me take out my spear. I felt around, where is it? And who are these red heads? How will I survive without my spear? Chiron though, was nowhere in sight (oh, centaurs). Ares was now staring at me, motioning with his fingers. I could tell right away what that meant, it was the Ares family's secret battle sign language and Ares was using it right now.

I know that meant something like, you distract them with your crazy schemes while I go and try and find an escape route. I nodded and immediately started screaming at the red heads, "you beasts! What have you done to my weapon?" I demanded, the red headed woman (he seems horizontally challenged, yes I know, a daughter of Ares using such long words is definatally talented).

**Hi guys! Hope you guys all enjoyed it! Reviews please!**


End file.
